Custom Abilities (VesperalLight)
A collective list and explanations of abilities in VesperalLight's characters and objects. Following Stanley Parable Adventure Lines™ The ability to follow Stanley Parable Adventures Lines™ is similar to tracking, except the Stanley Parable Adventure Line™ is followed instead of of footprints. Only Stanley has this ability. 8-Button Pushing The 8-Button Pushing ability allows the character to push an 8-button 8 times to reveal a collectable or another part of the puzzle. Only Stanley has this ability. Computer Switches Computer Switches are activated when Stanley's Computer is pushed onto a specific marked area. The character then begins to rapidly type on the computer, completing a puzzle. Only Stanley's Computer has this ability. Clear Red Weed Patches The Red Weed clearing ability is similar to water spraying, except that Red Weed is cleared instead of goo. Only The Narrator has this ability. Reprogramming Enemy Robots This ability is similar to the Fuse Box ability, except enemy robots and hacked into and reprogrammed to perform a specific task. A wire minigame is played where the player has to connect the right wires together. This ability is unique to Johnny 5. D.J Panels D.J panels are like the Computer Switches ability except a piece of music is played to reveal the collectable or next part of the puzzle. Only the D.J Desk has this ability. Game-Crossing This ability is similar to the TARDIS Travel ability, but instead of travelling to different points in Space and Time, different ROBLOX Games are traveled to. This ability is used quite a lot in the ROBLOX Adventure World. It's unique to the Normal Elevator. MacGyver Building The MacGyver Building ability is similar to Master Building and A-Team Master Building, but random items are gathered together and built into an object to solve a puzzle. Both MacGyver and Kevin McCallister have this ability. Trap Planning Trap Planning is activated when the character stands on a marked spot. The viewmode then switches to a blueprint-looking screen and traps can be moved about and placed. Only Kevin McCallister and The Artilleryman has this ability. Possession The Possession ability is similar to the Disguise ability, but instead of just disguising as a character, the character gets possessed and the player gains the possessed characters abilities and appearance. This ability is unique to Identity Thief. Upside Down Patches Upside Down Hatches are like the patches in LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean that can only be accessed by Davy Jones or a member of his crew, except they lead to the upside-down instead. Both the Sensory Deprivation Tank and the Demogorgon have this ability. Rocket Jump Rocketing Jumping is a way of transportation, similar to Super Jumping in LEGO Marvel's Avengers. Only the Soldier can do this. Candy Puzzles Candy Puzzles usually come in the form of a machine with candy on it, and a hungry person standing beside it. The ability requires the character to mix certain ingredients to create the perfect type of candy, then give it to a hungry person standing next to the table. It is used with the toy pad, and each combination of movements creates a different type of candy. This ability is unique to Willy Wonka. Tablet Switches Statues can be brought to life with the Tablet of Akmenrah, by placing it into a specific switch decorated with museum artifacts. Only Larry Daley has this ability. Monster Capturing Monsters can be captured with the Monster Capturing ability which requires the character to use a Goosebumps book to capture escaped monsters. It is used with the toy pad, via moving the character to the central spot. Fast Target Switches Fast Target Switches is similar to the Target Switches Ability, except it requires for it to be fired at with lots of ammo and fast. This ability is unique to Bastion Giant Transform Giant Transform can be used with a certain type of button. It allows the character to transform into a massive size, almost as tall as a skyscraper. Stay Puft and Godzilla are the only ones to have this ability so far. Category:Custom Abilities Category:Customs by VesperalLight